Saiyan mysteries
by CaptainDe
Summary: When the Saiyan race decides to take over the earth, a new nightmare starts for Chichi and her family. A Dragon Ball story.
1. Chapter 1

This story contains X rated themes, strong language and detailed descriptions.

I do not own the Dragon Ball series or any of the characters. This is a parody/twist of the original adaptation.

* * *

It was a quiet dark night. The sky was flooded with small bright stars that shined through the clouds. The city lights were dim and only just about visible. It seemed so far away, yet only a forest with a few trees and wildlife was seperating the palace from the city.

Chichi was laying on her sofa, her beloved father sitting on his couch. They were watching TV, a series of some sorts. Her father had his hands stuffed in a huge popcorn box, Chichi on the other hand, was catching her breath. It wasn't long ago she had returned from her training and boy was she tired!

"Lots of stars in the night sky tonight Chichi! " The Ox king said while trying to open up a conversation with his daughter. He could see that Chichi was an adult nowdays and their relationship was definitely different from the past. She was so mature and strong willed, just like her mother. He felt proud but a weird feeling of nostalgia was getting through him at nights like this one.

Chichi titled her head towards the window and stared at the night sky. It was truly a fascinating view but just that, a view. The dreams of her mother appearing on the clouds to see her were long gone. Wishes don't come true, the path we choose for ourselves is the only thing someone has to hold on to.

Before she answered her father's question, Chichi noticed something. A star. But not just any star, a falling one. Her eyes opened wide as she stuck her head to the widow doors like a kid. Was her dream finally becoming reality?

"Yeah it's beautiful! " She said as a smiled formed in her lips. Her father was hearing her very carefully. He could see her sudden change of mood and overall joy and that, well that made him very happy.

"Say dad I'm gonna go have a bath and I think I'll go rest if that's ok with you. " Chichi raised from the sofa and walked towards her father's side.

"Of course my dear you should go rest. " The Ox king answered. He left his popcorn to the side and grabbed the remote control all the while Chichi walked out of the room.

"Bam! " Was heard from the inside of the hallway. Chichi turned to look but it was just an image that fell from the wall. "Hm how did you fall? " She asked herself playfully. She picked it up and put it back to it's place, the family portrait standing in it's previous glory. She smiled but quickly walked away rushing to the bathroom.

...

The sound of water falling into the bathtub could be still heard from the hallway. The warm drops of soap gliding down the young woman's skin, touching her every corner. Chichi felt her body float and gravity pulling her deeper and deeper. Baths always felt so relaxing, she absolutely needed them after a hard day of training.

"Uh! " The soap fell into her small cuts, making them somewhat painful. Chichi raised her arm to wash of the soapy water with a dry cloth. She saw every thing, from the cuts all the way to the dark bruises around her muscles. She sighed as she dried her arm clean. She liked training and fighting, for a woman her age it could definetely come in handy, but she couldn't get herself to not notice the scars it had permanently given her.

She was a fighter, but more importantly, she was a woman. A young woman who felt unatractive in her own body. "How will a man ever want this? Who will want to touch me? " She thought as she crossed her arms and sat straight in the bathtub.

A tear was ready to leave her onyx eyes but she held strong. She couldn't do this, who would care anyway? Her father wouldn't understand nor would her friends. She had to grow up and get it together. Chichi stood up ready to walk out of the shower when she felt dizzy. The feeling got worse as the young girl struggled to sit straight. Her vision turned black and she lost consciousness. She fell back in the bath water, hitting her waist on the marble floor.

Chichi's eyes slowly opened wide. She was regaining her senses, slowly, but steadily. She took a look around only to find herself still naked in the bath. The water has turned out cold and her fingertips were badly wrinkled. She touched her head were she felt a warm moist feeling. She saw blood, flesh red blood, coming out of her scalp.

She started panicking as her hearing came around. She made an attempt to get up and walk towards her room. Loud noises could be heard from outside her bedroom's balcony. She grabbed a towel, twisted it around herself and went for the balcony's handle.

"What the hell is going on?!"

The wind pushed the drapes apart from each other revealing what she was already about to see. The city was caught in a huge fire, explosions were seen everywhere and people's screamings were reaching all the way to her palace.

The smell of burning wood and flesh spread within her champers. Chichi turned around and started calling out her father's name.

Before she run out of the bedroom she stopped. She felt something, better yet someone. She wasn't as good as Krillin to sensing people's ki but this one was strong and hard to miss. She closed her bedroom's door and hid inside her wardrobe, hoping the screams cancelled out her sound.

A loud bang was heard before silence fled the rooms of the palace once again. Chichi came out with tears on her eyes, thankful that she wasn't found. She carefully went through the corridor and stood behind the living room's door. She slowly peaked inside the room in order to make sure no enemy was there.

The room was safe. She stepped in and saw the drawer that the first aid kit is in, making a run to get it. She stitched herself up and looked around for any signs of her father. Unfortunately she found nothing. Nothing, apart from his gun which strangely enough was empty.

"He usually carries it loaded. " She thought while reaching for it. It was burning hot, felt like it was used just a second ago. Chichi left the house and stepped out as she notice the the second floor has started falling apart. While she was out she saw flames circling her house, bringing it to its utter destruction. She fell on her knees and started sobbing.

"Dad where are you? What happened? Why am I getting punished this way? " She thought as she stood on the ground, feeling completely broken.

Chichi picked herself up and run through the forest. The darkness of the forest hid the pointy sticks that were fallen to the ground below her. Her ankles were scratched and hurt. The light red liquid flowing out of them made Chichi's body tinkle for a second. However it wasn't enough to stop her. She stood for a minute and looked around to find her way. The light was strong but the smoke alone was enough to lead her to the right path. However, Chichi was going on and off. She couldn't concentrate on her surroundings or think the reason of this disaster.

It didn't take long for her to loose her way. Her mind was blank, her body felt cold and her knees heavy. She had left her house quick, without a change of clothes. The only thing covering her flesh and delicate areas was a wet towel. Her wet black hair were tangled between them and frozen. Chichi only had her sharp sense of ki left. She felt the animals around her, their heartbeats, fear and calmness. In a way feeling their presence felt amazing. She didn't feel so alone, her world seemed everything but the chaotic mess it had become.

"What was that? "

A heartbeat. It felt different than the animals around her. It was stronger and very familiar.

"Dad? " The thought of her father surviving a terrible thing and finding escape to the forest run through her mind. She quickly gained her strength and run to the direction of the heartbeat. Her body felt weaker and cold but her will kept her going.

She stopped as she saw a small house inside the forest. It was an abandoned place, the last owner had died long ago. Chichi walked slowly around the house, checking to make sure everything was alright. She held the door handle and took a deep breath. Her grip got tight as she prepared herself to break the door down. Someone was in there, that was certain.

"Please be safe dad" She told herself one last time.

The door handle cracked open with just the slightest touch. Her eyes widened as she let the door be blown by the wind. Darkness. All she could see was black. She gulped for a moment and took a step in. The floor was soft, mold was mixed with the moss that the grass had created. In a way it was soft, even though the mold sticking in her feet wasn't the most pleasant thought.

She walked inside. She could hardly see the items that were burried in the dust. A cough left her lips while her eyes shut closed. She held her towel tight, the idea of dropping it and having to put it on again disgusted her.

Deeper within the old corridors a bed could be seen. For some reason it looked clean and untouched by dirtiness.

"It could have some clothes in there or even dry blankets. " Chichi run towards the bed but before she could walked in, the rusty drawer hit her knee and made her fall. She was almost ready to touch the ground when suddenly something stopped her.

A hand. A hand held her upper body from falling to the moldy floor. Chichi instantly got up and turned to the side that the hand was coming out from. She saw, sat on the ground, a young man around his twenties. He was hurt, his eyes were closed and within the darkness he could hardly be seen.

"The heartbeat... Its his". As much as Chichi felt dissapointed for not finding her father, she now had another person to take care of, someone, who perhaps knew what the hell was actually going on.

" Hey are you alright? Can you stand up? " Chichi yelled at the man's way. She looked around for a second while waiting for an answer but no response came up. She kneeled down next to him and tried to feel his wounds. It was so dark she couldn't see anything.

She felt something strong like metal. Her hand continue to drift around the man's body. She reached his head but before that her hand traveled through his neck. "He's got muscles" She thought. His hair seemed strange. Was it a hairstyle or had it become this way? They felt hard to move around, could they maybe be growing out like this?

Still no wounds apart from a small scratch on his cheek. She raised her other hand to assist her however the man grabbed her arms before she could do so and picked her up.

"Hey heyyy! " She yelled surprised. The man didn't hear her at all instead he took a look at her trough the darkness and threw her on the bed. The man grabbed again this time from her wrists and pinned down.

"Hey stop let me go what's wrong with you?! " Chichi screamed while trying to get herself free. No one had ever immobilize her like that. Her towel fell from her upper body reaviling her breasts and fair skin.

A blush formed through Chichi's face but more than that the feeling of terror flooded her entire body. The light of the moon shot out of the clouds, brighting the bedroom by going through the rusty old windows.

Chichi looked up and saw the man above her. It was a guy in an armor. A metal armor that had nothing but a few scatches on. He was very built, she saw muscles everywhere she looked. But the face was different. It felt soft yet rough at the same time. A clear red line was now covering her face. They both stared down at each other, the man looking with surprise at the girl below him.

"For an earth woman you feel cold. " His deep voice spat out it's first words. Chichi widened her eyes a bit more before shutting them off completely and turning her head to the side. What did he even mean by Earth woman?

"Let me go. I'm just looking for my father" Chichi mumbled, her senses becoming once again faded as her head began spinning.

"Didn't they teach you not to walk into peoples houses like that? " The man said with a twisted laugh while gripping her hands harder. He lowered his head and started sniffing her neck, his nose and lips only a few inches away from her flesh.

"You smell good for dirt. Interesting... " He said with a smile. Chichi's senses were now going on and off, this guy's ki was enough to make someone faint right there and then let alone a hurt woman. She couldn't hear him anymore. Instead, she allowed him to creep on her.

"Hey hey wake up! " The man said while giving her a sttinking slap on the right cheek. Chichi's wet hair fell on her face, their cold feeling cooling of the red stinking pain from the slap. "Uh it's no fun if you're not crying out for help! " His hand was now on her wet jet black hair. He picked them up and took a smell, it didn't smell half as bad either. He looked down as the light traveled through the room.

Her breasts glowed with the light from the moon. They were big and perky, a light said of pink colored the areola and the nipple while the rest matched her fair complexion. Small crystal drops of water were still on them making them even more glowy. The man stopped talking or making any expressions. Chichi had fainted, her body had given up to the harshness of the night and cold.

...

A heartbeat. A single heartbeat began forming at the charts of the space capsule. With it a liquid was inserted into the veins making the body re emerge from the state of absolute sleep. Chichi's eyes opened slightly. The light was bright and her body still felt numb. She lifted her fingertips first, baby steps at the time. Her head still felt heavy and her memory blank.

The capsule's head arose. She wasn't ready to walk out just yet but a set of hands grabbed her and pulled her out, pulling the needle that was inserting the liquid in her veins with it. A warm grip quickly turned into a violent push as a man pulled her out from the capsule and threw her on the floor.

"Get you ass up and walk in the line like the rest of the prisoners! " He demanded as he walked in the front of the line, the rest of the soldiers watching over him with great fear.

Chichi opened her eyes wide and took a good look around. She wasn't home, not even near the city! The clouds had yellow and orange colors and people carried around a tail in their backs. Everyone was dressed with the same armor, only a few differences in accessories and color. She got up and walked to her line, afraid she was going to get punished. She took a look in the back and saw aliens of all shapes and sizes walk just like her. She was dressed with some clothes and had a colar around her neck. She became extremely afraid but also determined to step out. She saw a human right next to her and tried to open a conversation, that way she would perhaps find out what exactly was going on here.

"Hey I need you to tell me with detail what happened from yesterday at night when the city got exploded" Chichi whispered to the man chained next to her.

"Yesterday? My child that happened 2 months ago. We are not on Earth anymore. The alien race called the Saiyans took over and killed almost everyone. Only we are the last survivors and we're probably going to be sold or tortured like the ones who arrived here earlier. "

Chichi stopped for a second but immediately continued walking in an attempt to reach the man.

"So you mean to tell me these are all aliens? Even that guy in front? " Chichi asked suprised while pointing towards a soldier.

The man pulled her arm down and walked even closer to her.

"Be careful who you point your fingers at. That's Kakarot! From what I understand he is not an elite but he took down the earth by his own and he's in charge of prisoners like us. Make sure to not annoy him. Before we got into the capsules he had already killed half of us just because he wasn't in the mood."

"Mood? He should die for what he did I don't care about his shitty mood! " Chichi said with tears running down her eyes. If what the man said it's true then her father was probably killed. What would a warrior race need an old man for anyway? She walked faster, her feet trembling from anger.

"Damn you Kakarot I hope you die" She whispered.

"Stop! " Kakarot ordered everyone at once. He flew in the back were Chichi and the other Earthling were.

"I see you too are talking about the warrior race of Saiyans and wish death upon us. Let's see... HEY GUYS HOW DOES THAT MAKE US FEEL? " He yelled at his fellow saiyan soldiers.

"KILL THEM! " They all started screaming. Kakarot looked at Chichi with a smile and walked towards her side. He glided his hand on to her dark hair before she turn to the side.

"I see you decided to dress up" He whispered in her ear making her skin shiver and a blush from on to her face. She turned to face him but before she got the chance to speak up he had taken the lead.

"Kill all humans that are here as a punishment! " He said with a twisted smile and walked away.

"Oh! Let the girl tho, she'll make us good money. Anyone wanna bet on that? " Kakarot said while the others fell into a killing spree blasting and slaying every human in site while laughing uncontrollably. Chichi stood there unable to do anything.

"SURPRISE! " A saiyan who creeped behind her yelled before firing a ki blast. She turned to lock into defense but the man who spoke with earlier came and protected her. His front body was shot by the ki blast and his skin melted off.

"NNOOOOOOO! " Chichi screamed as she fell to the ground to reach for her saviour. Kakarot looked over at the saiyan and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well done junior. Next time you defile my orders I'll make sure the seniors give you the night of your life" Kakarot said while his hands began melting the armor of the saiyan into his skin. He screamed for a second and quickly walked away filled with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope yall are good! It's been a while since i updated my story but i'm considering publishing more in the near future and even starting a new story!**

**Let me know if yall would be interested for something like this.I really appreciate the thought and the critics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's been a while! I'm sorry for the long wait but i'm finally back with the update!I hope you all enjoy cause it took a long time to write and edit.**

**Excuse any mistakes or grammatical errors! **

* * *

Chichi sat at the rusty cell all alone. Her eyes shut closed as the images of the people being murdered right in front of her began filling her mind. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How could someone be so cruel and inhumane? She opened her eyes once again, she couldn't bare to imagine the torn flesh and the death she had just witnessed. The smell of dried blood was all over her. Even she couldn't stand it, a warrior who had blood spated on her many times in the past.

Outside of the cellar stood a young saiyan woman who was guarding the prisoners. Chichi could not see the other prisoners but she sensed a few of them. Were there any humas left or were they all aliens? She thought. The guard came her way. She was a tall dark-skinned lady. She had broad shoulders and dark color her. Her eyes were black and empty. She must be doing this for a while. She wore the same metal armour just like the man from before, that "Kakarot", but in her case, it was made to fit her curves and female structures.

"Get up." She demanded. Chichi held her knee with her right hand and pushed up. She felt weak and powerless. She hadn't eaten properly in 2 months. She held the prison door and stared at the woman beside her. How could she be an alien? she thought. That lady appeared human, apart from her height and built.

"Gosh you stink of earth dirt! You and the rest of the new bunch go have a shower and when you come back it's work time." She said in almost a laughing matter. She turned her back on Chichi and whistled to the saiyans outside to come pick the prisoner up.

Chichi looked her way in a shock. She expected more. She couldn't deny it, her insticts ran wild. She was hungry and hurt like a weak animal. Her brain drove on instict and nothing more. Her eyes lit up as her sanity melted away. The words of the guard felt like a smack in the face. She had just lost everything and that was all? She wouldn't have it, not now, not ever.

She stared at the guard and started running with all the power she had left. She jumped on the female guard and bit part of her neck. The other guards quickly came to the rescue as the female guard and Chichi fell on the floor.

"Get away crazy bitch!" The guard yelled while the rest started hitting Chichi with metal rods on her back. It didn't take long for Chichi to stop and fall on the ground. As her sanity slowly came back,she stood on all fours and held her neck with her hand. The tasted of flesh traveling through her body made her sick. She started gagging in hopes she could get it out of her system. Few tears fell from Chichi's eyes past her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

She quickly puked the flesh mixed with blood and whatever else reside in her stomach. The guards stood beside her with a disgust. If they assumed that humans were dirty before, now they were certain. The female saiyan stood up and held her neck. The bite was deep but her wide neck could handle it.

"I'll take this bitch downstairs to Kakarot. You make sure the rest of the bunch stays quiet." The saiyan ordered the rest. She grabbed a chunk of Chichi's dark hair and picked her up. Chichi was numb but as she felt her roots being pulled away from her scalp she couldn't help but let out a scream. The aliens that were previously cheering her on, stood still praying for her safety.

"Please i won't do anything just put me back in the cell!I'm sorry i bit you i was just" she couldn't finish her sentence as the saiyan smacked the living hell out of her face. A red hue formed almost immedeately on her face.

"If you talk back again i'll make sure you'll be dead in the spot" The saiyan growled. She left Chichi's hair free with a disgust and brushed her hand to the side of her armour. The rest of the guards started lauging while electrocuting the rest of the prisoners.

Chichi held her bruised cheek and got up while staring at the floor. She could act innocent and sorry but she knew that rampange wasn't competely out of her control. She wanted to hurt, no, to kill all of the guards including this one and burn them at the stake. She wanted to live and take revenge for her people, she would do everything it took. She followed the saiyan at the door were she was cuffed by a teen saiyan boy. He smiled at her. Perhaps he pitted her but she wasn't sure. He took her left hand first, making sure she had time to aid her cheek. He softly held it and put the metal cuff around it. Chichi looked over at him and gave him a smile to which he blushed.

"Make it quick!" The female saiyan yelled. Her neck had stopped bleedind. She definitely healed fast!

The boy gulped as he cuffed Chichi faster. The woman grabbed Chichi by the arm and dragged her down the corridor. Chichi looked around her. Stones and a rag to keep the soldier's boots from rotting too fast. Chichi was wearing a torn beige dress and her old worn out shoes. She wondered how the found those out.She could feel the cold air from inside the corridor. She wore no undergarments, just the dress. Goosebumps formed all over her skin but it didn't help her feel any warmer.

At the end of the corridor were some rusty stairs that headed both upstairs and downstairs. The saiyan woman pulled her arm and threw her down the stairs but Chichi was able to pick up her stepping fast. As she walked down the stairs, she encountered a large metal door. The saiyan woman knocked twice. A reply didn't take long to come and they both stepped in the room.

"Sir Kakarot" The saiyan woman bowed down and said. She grabbed Chichi's head and pushed it down before Chichi was able to look around.

"What is it?" A deep voice could be heard from the background. Chichi's senses strengthend, her fist clenched as she heard the voice of the man who caused all of this. She tried to pick her head up to face him but the saiyan woman dug her nails deeper inside her scalp. Chichi's heart started beating faster, her blood boiled more and more with every breath. She wanted to launch at him and dig his eyes out. How could she have cared for him and try to help him?! She cursed herself for being so naive and fool. She ,out of everyone ,should have known better!

"This crazy girl disobeyed my orders and tried to kill me. I wanted to consult with you before I punish her." The saiyan said, finally allowing Chichi to stand up.

Chichi looked up at the man who was polishing his armor. He wore no shirt ,his upper body was bare. He was full of muscles and scars. Chichi turned her head to the side. She wasn't used to seeing ripped men flaunting their physique like this. He took a look at the guard. He seemed irritated to be disturbed for something like this. It seemed like he was almost about to say something when he stopped. He threw a stare at Chichi and instead, he grinned. He left his armor to the side and headed towards Chichi.

"You did well soldier to consult me, don't worry I'll personally take care of this one. Now leave." He ordered the saiyan while looking down at Chichi who was still looking away. The soldier frowned for a second but finally turned away and walked out. Kakarot grabbed a chunk of Chichi's hair and stared at it.

"You seem to always want to be by my side" He said while forming an evil smile.

Chichi pushed his hand away and gave him a death stare. "Fuck off" she replied clearly not amused by his smug comment.


End file.
